


Boiling Point

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Just a cute little something based on the sparse early days of Freddie and Roger in their flat together, mashed with the Roger story of Freddie once asking him how to boil an egg (and neither of them knowing lmao bless them.) Gender neutral reader is in this as their friend, and this is separate from my You Send Me AU since we have the reader meeting them so early on.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury & Reader, Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor, Roger Taylor (Queen) & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Boiling Point

“Where did you even get the money for this?” 

Freddie’s voice was muffled as he replied, still in the fridge, stocking it with the few things he’d picked up. “I definitely didn’t sell those two coats we were saving for ourselves.” 

Roger’s face fell. “Oh.” 

“It’s been a week, Rog,” Freddie sighed as he stood back up. “I’m not pleased about it either, if it helps.” 

“Does a bit.” 

Freddie laughed. “Good. Besides, food has to soothe the wound, doesn’t it?” 

“What are we going to do with these?” Roger asked, and held up a small carton of eggs. 

“Ah. I don’t want to get too wild, but I thought we might eat them!” 

Roger smirked. “How are we going to prepare them, hm? Didn’t think of that, did you?”

Freddie frowned. “Well. You know how to...do whatever we need to, to cook one of those, don’t you?” 

“Boil it?” 

“That,” Freddie replied, resuming the packing away of the non-perishables in a cupboard. “However we do that.” 

“Christ, I don’t know. With water, presumably.” 

“Are you telling me you don’t know how to boil an egg?” Freddie scoffed.

“Are you telling me that **you** don’t know how to do that?” Roger scoffed right back. 

There was a pause, and Roger set the eggs down. 

“We could call our mums,” Freddie said hesitantly. “God, she won’t be pleased to hear I never picked it up from watching her cook though.” 

Roger nodded. “Mine would feel the same, I imagine. So we absolutely can’t call them.” 

“No,” Freddie agreed. “What about Brian?” 

“He will literally never let us live it down.” 

“John?” 

“He will be even worse about never letting us live it down. Also, do we know for sure that either of them know how to boil an egg?” Roger asked with a tilt of his head. “We’ve never seen them do that.” 

“That’s a fair point. But, hope is not lost,” Freddie smiled. “I think they should still be near the market; if I run...” 

Like that, he was off like a shot, heeled boots clattering on the ground. 

Roger shrugged, and sat down at the table to await whatever solution Freddie apparently had. 

\---

“I don’t know, maybe someone else could pull it off,” you mused over the scarf in your hands, the shop owner nodding sympathetically. “Like, maybe-” 

You were nearly bowled over as Freddie ran into you. “Freddie!” 

He was out of breath, and took a gulp of air, a finger held up to ask for a moment. 

“...did you hear me find this scarf or something?” you asked with a chuckle. 

“It really would suit him,” the shop owner agreed. 

While Freddie recovered, you bought the scarf. You liked giving each other gifts when you could, and this was well within your budget this week. 

“So, did you search me out just for this?” you teased as you draped the scarf around his neck. 

He held out an arm for you to take. “No, but thank you, it is gorgeous. Actually, I have a question. You know how to boil an egg, yes?” 

“...yes?” 

“You don’t sound sure,” he replied as he led you down the street towards the flat he shared with Roger. “If you don’t know, it’s okay, I won’t judge.” 

“Do you know how?” 

He gave you a pleading glance, and you shook your head. 

“Doesn’t matter. You wouldn’t be asking if you knew, right?” 

He nodded. “So, you know how?” 

“At the risk of sounding overly grandiose, I do know how to boil an egg.” 

“Fantastic!” Freddie grinned. “Come have dinner with us.” 

“You have food?” 

“We do, for now,” he answered. 

“Is it just eggs?” 

“No,” he said, the paused. “I mean, that is the featured item for tonight. There’s rice too, and a few other things, but that needs to last us...well.” 

He sighed. “Let’s not think about how long we need to stretch that food, hm? Not tonight; no, tonight is a dinner party of sorts!” 

“And I’ll teach you two how to boil an egg.” 

“You could just boil them,” Freddie said. 

“But...then you’ll know for the future...” 

“That’s a fair point,” Freddie said, and nodded, and the conversation ended there as you reached the door of the flat. 

“I found them!” 

Roger grinned as you walked in. “Hello, Y/N. Are you are savior for the night?” 

“Because I know how to boil an egg?” 

He was up in a flash, arms wrapped around you tight. 

“Do you two even like eggs that much?” you asked. “I don’t mean to diminish the festivities, but it is just eggs.” 

“We actually have food for once, and someone who can prepare it into something decently edible, and a guest,” Freddie said. “Nothing else matters except for that, at least for now.” 

You nodded. “Alright. Do you want to watch the magic, or...” 

“Is it exciting?” Roger asked.

“It’s boiling water,” you said as gently as you could manage. 

“That seems like a no,” Roger said. “Would you mind if we didn’t?” 

“I might actually feel better with you two sitting and resting and away from the boiling water,” you replied. “Before you go, do you have a pot?” 

“Yes, technically,” Freddie said. “You’ll need the other bit though.” 

You resisted the shiver of fear that rattled you. “Other bit?” 

“Well, it did get, erm. I don’t know what you might call it, but it mostly survived that night,” Roger replied, and knelt down to retrieve the pot. “See? Still has most of the bottom.” 

You took it from him and held it up. “There’s a hole in it.” 

“That’s what this bit is for,” Freddie said, and handed you a thick piece of metal, similar to that of the pot. “John found it. That way we can still use it, and don’t have to try and find money for a new one.” 

“That is...ingenious. I don’t know about safe, but ingenious,” you remarked.

“That’s what John said,” Roger mused. “I think he’d like you.” 

“Cooking safety is truly the great common denominator,” you said. “You could propose to me with an intact pot and a pot holder.” 

They nodded, and you weren’t sure if they knew you were joking or not. Frankly, considering how expensive it could be to get things for the home, you weren’t even sure if you were fully joking or not. 

“Go, sit. I’ll call you when it’s done!” 

They dropped to the living room floor with soft thuds, and you could feel the exhaustion in the air. Between their band (only recently named Queen) and the shop, it made for long days and nights, and it showed. 

\---

“Boys?” 

You were greeted with soft snores. 

They needed to eat, but it was too adorable to disturb right away. 

Both of them, stretched on the floor, laying by each other in a way that suggested they’d fallen asleep mid-sentence, mid-conversation, mid-new wild plan they’d thought up. Out like lights, finally getting some much needed sleep. 

You went back to the kitchen and prepared the small meal you’d managed: boiled eggs, chopped into slices with the only knife you could find in any of the drawers, on top of some rice (after you had sneaked out to buy them another bag. Hopefully they’d not remember that they didn’t have two bags, as your intent wasn’t to embarrass them or anything, just to keep them in food for a bit longer.) 

It wasn’t an immediate wake up call, but after a few moments of the dishes sitting on the small coffee table nearby them, they woke up and reached for them. 

Roger’s eyes weren’t even open as he ate, but he smiled. “Food is so good.” 

“It is,” you agreed as you tucked into the small serving you’d taken. You wanted most of it left for them. “You should let some of us help you get groceries more often.” 

Freddie shook his head. “We’re alright.” 

You knew that was a lie at least some of the time, because there were times that the fridge was essentially empty. But you weren’t about to call your friends on that, on this night or any other. 

There was a dinner party to enjoy as the boys woke back up fully, and if you had your way (and they had theirs), you would end up spending the night. Sleeping side by side on the floor, grateful the nights were less cold with good friends. 

And in the morning, maybe you’d have just enough time to sneak away again and buy them a little more food. Just a bit, to see them through, to keep them and the big dreams they told you about in between mouthfuls of rice, alive.


End file.
